


Blue

by AsherWritesAStory



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Depression, Fluff, M/M, Sad Craig, this is mostly just me dealing with my depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 19:51:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16980747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsherWritesAStory/pseuds/AsherWritesAStory
Summary: It wasn't rare for Craig to text Tweek in the middle of the night, hell Tweek did it too. But when Craig did it, it always meant the same thing.Craig had always tried to play off his depression, but only a handful of people got to see the dark side of it.Tweek was one of those people.





	Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there. Check out my Tumblr!
> 
> Tumblr : masked-vigilante.tumblr.com

It wasn't rare for Craig to text Tweek in the middle of the night, hell Tweek did it too. But when Craig did it, it always meant the same thing.

Craig had always tried to play off his depression, but only a handful of people got to see the dark side of it.

Tweek was one of those people.

Craig would always just say that he was sad to the guys if they asked if he was okay and they would generally leave him alone, not asking any questions about it. But Tweek got to see the 3 a.m. sadness.

The sadness that came with tears and the sadness that left him motionless.

It had been a few weeks since Craig had texted Tweek this late at night, which had the blonde worried. He usually had one bad night a week, but he hadn't and Tweek knew this was going to be a really bad night. 

Tweek was up out of the bed when he called, already looking for his keys and quickly putting on his shoes and one of Craig’s hoodies he had ‘borrowed’.

Tweek hit the green button on his phone screen, pressing it to his ear, "Craig?" 

Craig didn't answer, but he could hear the sniffles coming from the other end.

"I'm on my way, okay?" 

There was still no response as he hurried out of his apartment and down to his car, leaving the phone pressed to his ear.

He listened to Craig’s quiet sniffles as he started the car and began the fifteen minute drive to to his boyfriend’s apartment. 

Tweek hated the fact that it was snowing because it slowed him down a bit on the drive over but he arrived in record time and parked in the space next to Craig’s Jeep quickly and ran into the building and up the steps to Craig’s apartment.

He grabbed the hidden key Craig kept under the mat outside his front door, which he really needed to hide in a better location, and opened up the door. He hurried inside and shut the door behind him.

Usually Craig would be settled in the living room on the couch in a blanket during one of these moods, but he was nowhere in sight.

Tweek set his keys on the kitchen counter and made his way down the hallway to Craig’s bedroom. The door was open but everything on the inside was black.

Tweek felt around blindly in the dark until he felt the edge of the bed, crawling up and settling next to Craig. 

The covers were pulled up to his neck and he was laying on his stomach, head facing the opposite direction of Tweek.

The blonde had done this so many times before, knowing Craig wouldn't want to talk or be touched. He just liked his boyfriend’s company and Tweek knew that, eventually, Craig would talk.

So Tweek got comfortable, looking over Craig’s form in the dark. Tweek could never understand where all of Craig’s sadness came from, but he definitely understood what it was like to suffer, and more than anything Tweek wished he could take it all away from him. 

He would give anything to see Craig happy again.

Tweek felt Craig move around to where he was finally facing him and Tweek could see tears welled up in his eyes.

It broke Tweek’s heart if he was being honest with himself.

Tweek wanted to touch him, to comfort him, but he knew Craig’s not to the point where he needed to feel his touch yet.

Craig let his eyes shut, the tears falling onto his pillow. So Tweek shuffled a little closer to stop himself from wiping his boyfriend’s tears away. 

He finally opened his eyes again after a while, the tears now gone. He pushed the covers back until his hands were free and Tweek quickly took one of them in his own, squeezing it tight and bringing it to his lips to kiss his knuckles.

"Hey," he whispered, moving a little closer.

If Tweek wasn’t so close he wouldn’t of heard Craig speak.

“Hi.”

Tweek let Craig rest his forehead against his own and he placed both hands on the sides of Craig’s face, "I love you, Craig Tucker." 

He opened his eyes slowly, looking at his boyfriend, "yeah?" 

“Yeah.”

Tweek took the time to press a kiss on the tip of his nose, above both eyes and finally on his lips.

He let Craig snuggle into his neck as he moved his arm to rest on his waist. 

“Feel like getting up?” Tweek spoke slowly, “we could go to the living room?" 

Craig nodded, letting Tweek push back the covers on the bed and lead him down the hall to the living room.

Tweek let him get comfortable on the couch before turning on the TV and joining him.

On nights like these Tweek got to be the big spoon and he gladly accepted that role.

Craig was settled in between Tweek’s legs, mindlessly watching the movie on the television as Tweek slowly played with his hair. 

Tweek knew that the tears were gone now, so it was all an uphill climb from here.

Craig would probably want something to eat eventually, because he probably hasn’t eaten all day. Then he'd most likely want to sleep for awhile. 

He nudged Tweek leg, "that looks fun." 

Tweek looked up to the movie, noticing a couple dancing in their living room. Craig always said he didn’t dance so this certainly caught Tweek off guard.

But in a good way.

"You want to dance with me, Tucker?"

“I’m not very good though...”

“I don’t care babe.”

He sat there watching the couple on the TV for awhile longer before he shuffled to stand up, holding a hand out for Tweek to take, "only if you'll let me." 

Tweek smiled, taking Craig’s hand as he pulled him to the open space in the living room. Tweek’s arm settled around Craig’s waist as he slowly began swaying the two around the room.

Tweek let his head rest on Craig’s chest, loving what he was feeling right now.

"I love you too, you know that?" 

"Do you really?" Tweek slipped his hand out of Craig’s and wrapped both around his waist, giving him a squeeze. 

"More than you'll ever know."

**Author's Note:**

> This is mostly something I wrote to help me channel my depressive thoughts since I’m in a pretty bad mental state right now.
> 
> Thank you for taking the time out of your day to read this, I really appreciate it.
> 
> As always, feedback is always welcomed.


End file.
